


Animal Magnetism

by Bontaque



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Animalistic, Begging, Biting, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bontaque/pseuds/Bontaque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so I wrote this for a friend based on the scenario that formed in my head when they described a fantasy.</p>
<p>Rough, first time sex.</p>
<p>There's also a bit of a mention of bondage and Dom/sub fantasies, but it doesn't directly involve it, so I wouldn't feel right tagging it with them.</p>
<p>Warnings for vague dub-con, although all actual sex is consensual and there are no emotional issues. More warnings for a very, very small mention of blood and a bit of violence.</p>
<p>(Please don't hate me for the title, I couldn't help it. What with the animalistic behaviour and the myth about the full moon and magnetism... I just couldn't resist)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Magnetism

 Derek felt a tree branch whip against his face. He was running, jumping, right into a trap. It had to be a trap. Stiles went missing on a full moon, just when Scott was expecting him, what else could it be? It was definitely a trap.

So why was he running to his rescue? Well, somehow, Scott had become his responsibility and Stiles was an extension of him. If Scott got caught, then so would he. Anyway, who knew what the hunters would do to him? He didn't have much of a choice. It was a full moon and Scott seemed to be having enough of a problem controlling himself at school and on the lacrosse field. He couldn't expect him to be able to handle this.

Derek tracked his scent to a house. There were no lights on inside. This definitely looked like a trap. He walked around to the back of the house, following the scent. It seemed to be coming from the ground. Lower.

Derek spotted a window low in the wall. He dropped down and pushed it open quietly before peering inside. The sight that met his eyes nearly made his heart stop. It was Stiles, blindfolded, bound and gagged. He was on a chair, arms folded behind the back. He didn't look hurt, he seemed fine, so why was Derek's pulse racing?

Okay, he knew why. Stiles looked so helpless, so completely vulnerable. For once he wouldn't be able to speak, unable to fight back at all, not even with sarcasm. He couldn't even see. Maybe Derek could get away with touching him. Maybe he could finally run his tongue along his jaw, the way he'd been wanting to for ages.

Maybe, just maybe, he'd developed feelings for the kid. Maybe he cared a little. If caring meant wanting to slam someone up against a wall and kiss them until their perfect lips were numb.

He shook the thoughts out of his head. He was being ridiculous. He opened the window a little wider and slipped down into the basement.

 

**

 

Stiles could hear someone moving. There was someone in the room with him. He struggled to fight the rising panic in his chest.

_Stay calm. Don't show any fear. Don't let them see that you're scared._

Someone would come to his rescue soon, he knew it. Scott, Derek, someone. What would Derek do in this situation? He tried to keep his face calm, like he would, but it didn't help with the feeling that had now spread to his stomach. He was completely vulnerable. There was nothing he could do.

His heart raced as the person moved closer to him. Why were they being so quiet? He tensed up involuntarily as they got closer, so close that he could feel their breath on his face.

“It's me,” came a low, gruff voice that could only belong to one person.

It was Derek. Stiles didn't know if that made him feel any less vulnerable. There had been times when he hadn't been sure if Derek wanted to kiss him or kill him.

 

**

 

Stiles didn't react at all when he revealed his identity. Maybe he didn't know what to do when he couldn't speak. Derek made to untie him, freezing when he realised that he had the boy completely at his mercy. Ugh, _the boy_. He couldn't think about him liked that. He had to get some fucking control over himself.

He worked at the knots, not letting his touch linger for too long. He couldn't, wouldn't let this happen. He didn't have a problem controlling his urges, he wasn't a teenager any more. He wasn't going to let Stiles of all people ruin that. He untied him, took off the gag and blindfold. He didn't miss the panic in his eyes, even though it only lingered for a second before Stiles pretended to be fine.

“Are you okay? Hurt?” he asked quickly, helping him out of the chair.

“No. I'm good,” Stiles replied. “Well not good, exactly, I-”

“Not here. We don't have time for your babbling.”

Derek pulled him towards the window. It was high, not too far below the ceiling. Derek crouched down.

“What are you doing?” Stiles asked, as if he was crazy.

“How else are you going to reach?” Derek asked. “Stand on my back and get out. Hurry up.”

Stiles did as he was told and that surprised him. He'd been expecting some sardonic response but maybe he actually understood the gravity of the situation. Stiles reached up and grabbed the window sill and struggled to pull himself up. Derek pushed up, giving him a boost, before helping him up, not thinking about how his hand was running up his leg. He watched Stiles roll out onto the grass before jumping up and pulling himself outside after him.

Stiles was standing there awkwardly, mouth opening and closing like he was trying to think of something to say. Derek shook his head and pulled him away from the house. He still didn't understand why he hadn't been ambushed. He didn't know where they were; he'd been too busy tracking Stiles to notice where he'd been going. He pulled him to the other side of the street, just trying to put as much distance between them and the house as possible.

“Wait, where are you taking me?” Stiles asked.

“I don't know, we just need to get out of here.”

“But my house is that way,” he said, pointing down the street. “It isn't far.”

“I can't take you there, they'll just come back for you.”

“Firstly, I don't think they know where I live. Secondly, where else do you suggest we go? Surely it's better to get off the streets as quickly as possible.”

“You're right but I need to keep an eye on you. I can't do that with your dad around.”

“He's working tonight. C'mon,” Stiles said finally and they ran off in the direction of his house, only slowing down when they were sure they weren't being followed.

Derek wished he could keep running. It helped with the urges. How could he be so attracted to him? He was infuriating, way too smart for his own good and just... Stiles. He wondered if he'd even been with anyone. He wondered who the last person was to kiss him. He wondered if anyone had ever pinned him down and made him surrender to them completely. No, he didn't think anyone had ever laid claim to him like he was about to.

Wait, what? No. He... no. Thinking about it was one thing. He wasn't going to actually do anything to him. He couldn't. Fuck, he was getting hard just thinking about it.

They turned a corner and walked up to Stiles' house. Derek was alert, ready. As they approached the building, he listened intently. When they entered, he made sure that he couldn't smell anything off before walking inside.

“All clear?” Stiles asked, looking around.

“I think so.” Derek said.

“You, er, want a drink?” Stiles asked as they walked into the kitchen.

Derek shook his head. He could hear Stiles' heart rate. He was nervous. Not scared of ambush, not apprehensive about being tracked by the hunters, but nervous. Derek watched him as he poured himself a drink. He fumbled with the handle of the fridge. He was always this awkward, why was it suddenly endearing?

Derek didn't know what to do. He couldn't leave but he didn't trust himself. He obviously wasn't in his right mind. He followed Stiles upstairs, not staring at his ass and not thinking about fucking him up against a wall. He checked the upstairs floor for intruders. It was all clear and he knew that he'd hear anyone approach the house.

When he walked into Stiles' bedroom, he came face to face with him. He wished he couldn't hear his heart because he could have sworn that he'd just heard it speed up. Stiles raised his eyebrows as him a little. Derek didn't stop to consider what it might mean, something inside of him snapped. He moved, fast, pushing Stiles up against the wall. He kissed him hard, not giving him a chance to protest at all because he knew, he _knew_ this was what he wanted, even if he wouldn't admit it.

 

**

 

Stiles froze. He was pinned against the wall, he probably couldn't get away even if he wanted to. Did he want to? What did he want? He wanted Derek, he'd always wanted Derek but was this a good idea? He tried not to gasp as he felt Derek's knee slide up between his legs as he kissed him hard, their lips crushing together. It almost hurt but it would. Kissing Derek Hale should hurt. He wasn't someone you could just fool around with. Whenever Stiles had pictured it (and he'd pictured it a lot) it had been rough, really rough. Maybe that's what had attracted him to Derek in the first place.

Stiles kissed him back, whimpering a little as Derek's teeth ran along his lip. It was like he was trying really hard not to bite him. Derek's body was pressed up against him and he could feel his heart beating through his chest. Stiles shifted his hips, grinding his crotch against him and Derek let out a low growling noise. Stiles gasped as he saw his eyes flash blue. He kissed him again, forcing his head back against the wall. Something in the back of Stiles' mind began to panic as he felt his teeth elongate in his mouth as his kissed him. He thought he might be able to taste blood. Was he going to rip him apart?

Adrenaline shot through him as Derek pulled him away from the wall and threw him onto the bed. Stiles gasped and tried to get his head around what was going on. Derek Hale had just thrown him onto his bed. _Derek Hale_. Maybe he was still in the basement, having some fantasy about getting rescued and ravished. Or maybe they'd killed him and he was in heaven.

 

**

 

Derek practically leapt onto the bed, moving between Stiles' legs. He knew that he should stop, knew he should get up and leave immediately. Stiles was driving him crazy and that could be bad. He needed to be able to control himself but he couldn't tear himself away from the younger man. He could see the slight fear in his eyes, could smell it all over him. He suspected that it was mostly because he kept shifting.

Stiles was still smiling a little. His lips were parted, his eyes sparkling in the moonlight that was pouring through his window. Someone with more romantic inclinations might have found it breathtaking but Derek didn't do sentimentality and he couldn't afford to lose his cool. He kissed the smile off of his face and wished that he could get the image of Stiles all tied up and helpless out of his head.

He wished he could have him like that, completely submissive, perfect. The worst part about it all was that he knew he probably could. He was willing to bet that Stiles would let him. He was still scared, but only a little. He could smell it beneath the confusion, the raw adrenaline, the _arousal_.

Stiles whimpered as he dropped his head down to his neck and nipped him, perhaps not as softly as he could have. The sound was delicious, enticing and Derek blamed it entirely for the low growl that escaped him and the way his hips rolled, thrusting against Stiles.

 

**

 

Okay, so this was happening. It was definitely happening. Some how. Derek Hale had him pinned to his bed and was rutting against him. The friction was maddening and Stiles had to curl his fists into his sheets to keep himself grounded. Derek kept starting to shift, just a little and Stiles was trying to convince himself that he could control himself enough to not rip him limb from limb.

Derek bit at his jaw as he continued to thrust against him. It seemed that one second, he was regaining some control over himself and the next, he was shifting again. Were Derek's teeth usually that sharp or was that the wolf in him? When Derek straightened up and began to practically tear their clothes off, Stiles wondered if it was the full moon, if the werewolf was making him more lusty or if the lust was making him transform.

He felt a little like... prey. He liked it.

He struggled to help with the removal of clothing and before long, they were both naked. Stiles' heart was racing. He'd never been naked with someone, not like this. And, well, he'd seen Derek shirtless before and it had been kind of breathtaking. This, though, this was something else. He was kneeling above him, completely naked, cock hard, with a hunger in his eyes that made every nerve in Stiles' body tingle.

He was nervous. They were naked; this was obviously leading to something and he wasn't sure if that was the best idea. As far as he knew, Derek didn't even like him. He was sure that there were a million reasons why they shouldn't go any further, but he didn't seem to be able to think of any as Derek kissed him again, tongue and teeth pulling at his lips, hands running over his body.

They were already involved, right? If it was going to be awkward, that was already going to happen. He might as well enjoy himself.

Derek started to move down, tongue snaking down his neck, tracing his jugular. Stiles knew he should be scared, that he should tense up at that but his limbs seemed to turn to jelly. A quick bite from Derek made his hips twitch. He groaned as his teeth raked over his collarbone, pulling at his skin. Then, quick as a flash, Derek moved lower, much lower and Stiles could feel his hot breath on his abdomen. Derek was looking at him, stare intense (as usual), before he looked down and his eyes went dark, before flashing again.

He dropped his head and Stiles bit his lip, half in surprise as Derek slid his cock into his mouth. He almost forgot to breathe as Derek started to suck, to slip his tongue around his cock in a way that made his head spin.

Then he remembered what was happening.

“Wait, no... we can't, you can't...” Stiles breathed.

Derek either didn't hear or didn't care.

“Stop.”

Derek looked up and pulled away, but he could still feel his breath on his hips.

“Why?” was all he had to say.

“We can't. It's...”

“Spit it out.”

Stiles wasn't sure what he saw flash behind Derek's eyes. He thought it might be danger.

“I want to but... I don't know, it can't be a good idea -”

Stiles was cut off when Derek shocked him into silence by taking him back into his mouth.

“Wait... Derek... nghh...” Stiles groaned.

He wanted to let him, he really did, but he knew he shouldn't. He half-heartedly tried to pull Derek's head away but his hand shot up and pinned Stiles' arms to the bed. He groaned, thrusting up into Derek's mouth.

“Oh... fuck...” he breathed as Derek swallowed around his cock.

He bucked his hips, surprised that Derek was basically letting him fuck his throat. He was close, he could feel Derek's cock against his leg, hot, slick and still rutting against him. He'd never done anything for another guy but Derek was so frantic that it seemed like it wouldn't take much to get him off.

Stiles pushed his head back into the mattress, trying to hold back, but then he didn't have to. He practically whined when Derek pulled away, slipping his cock out of his mouth. The bastard smirked when Stiles bucked his hips up into thin air.

Derek crawled back up his body and kissed him again. He tasted somewhat different and it took Stiles a few moments to realise that he was tasting himself on his lips. Derek moved against him, giving him just enough friction to make him _need_ more.

Okay, so he'd never really kissed anyone quite like this but he hadn't realised it _could_ be like this. Kisses were supposed to be nice and all but he thought that once you'd moved on, you didn't want to go backwards. Once your cock had been in somebody's mouth, you weren't too bothered about it going back to your own. Kisses were foreplay, a way of getting to the good stuff, right? So why was this making him react like this? Why was the teasing pull of Derek's lips making him lose his mind? Maybe his teeth had gone a little too deep and now the full moon was affecting him too. Wait, could that happen? He hadn't even thought about that. Could Derek change him like this? He wasn't an Alpha, so he didn't think so but – okay, Derek's teeth were pulling hard at his lower lip and he couldn't find it in himself to care any more. Derek was still thrusting against him, nails scoring his sides and he wondered if this was it. Was Derek just going to keep humping him until he came? Stiles didn't think he would mind that, as long as he got to get off.

He wondered why, even as this was happening, he didn't seem to be able to switch his brain off. Weren't you supposed to regress to pure animal instinct or something? Derek definitely seemed to have done that.

Suddenly, Derek grasped his hips and flipped him over and his brain turned to mush.

He could feel Derek's cock pressing against his ass. He couldn't help himself, he pushed back, arching his back to get more contact. He wanted him to take him, wanted to feel Derek inside of him. He needed it.

Derek ran his fingers down his spine, making him shudder. Making him wait.

“Please,” he begged, pushing back again and wondering when everything had shifter, when he'd become the one shaking with need.

 

**

 

Derek was fighting to control himself. He knew there was no turning back now, that there was no way he wasn't going to fuck Stiles into the mattress but he was still focusing on not ripping him apart. Nothing was helping. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't slow his heart rate to stop it pounding in his ears. Stiles smelled so damn delicious and to top it all, he was writhing beneath him, begging him for more. He'd never felt like such a predator.

He looked down at his back. It was pale, dotted with little freckles. There were marks from where he'd run his nails along him, small dots of blood forming at the surface. Maybe he'd feel bad about that later.

“Where do you keep the lube?” he asked.

Stiles pointed at the drawer in the cabinet beside his bed. Derek scrambled to open it, feeling around inside until his fingers closed around the small tube.

 

**

 

Derek had asked for lube. This was really happening. Stiles tensed up as Derek got back behind him and he felt slick fingers sliding into him. The unease gave him a few seconds of clarity but then Derek's fingers moved in a way that made him squirm and he was putty in his hands once more.

Stiles groaned when he felt the head of Derek's cock nudging against his entrance. It was a lot more to take than he'd expected. Pain shot through him as he thrust in and his teeth sank into his shoulder. It was a different kind of pain, though. It hurt and he knew that it hurt but it was like his brain had been rewired to recognise pain as just another sensation. His cock throbbed as Derek gripped his hips and began to fuck him hard. He hadn't expected him to go easy.

Finally, it was like the tension between them had snapped. There was nowhere they could go from here, nowhere they needed to tiptoe around each other to get to. Not that there had been any of that. Derek had been set on fucking him and that was what had happened.

Stiles moved back to meet his thrusts, whimpering every time Derek slammed into him. Everything was rushing, white hot heat was running through his veins and he knew he was about to come. He tried to hold back, hoping that he wouldn't lose it too much before Derek but then he couldn't help it. Derek slipped a hand around him, gripping his cock and jerking it fast and he came with a choked sob, arms shaking from the effort to hold himself up.

Derek growled as he squeezed around him, still stroking him through the aftershocks. His teeth sank into him again, almost a secondary grip as he continued to fuck him, hips pistoning faster as the older man got close. He pulled Stiles back onto him hard and held him there as his cock pulsed into him.

Stiles whimpered slightly as Derek pulled out of him. He could feel come dripping down his legs already. What did he do about that? He'd never stopped to think about how to deal with that because he hadn't really thought he'd have to.

Great, a few seconds and his brain was already in overdrive again.

He flopped down onto the bed, followed by Derek, although Derek didn't really flop. It was more like... something more manly than flopping. He didn't speak, but Stiles hadn't expected him to. That was his job.

“So, er, that was -”

“We don't need to talk about this. Just go to sleep. I'll stay up and make sure you're safe,” Derek interjected.

“Oh... okay...”

He'd expected Derek to snap at him, to tell him to shut up. He'd expected some form of rejection and to anyone else, that might have been what it had looked like. Not to Stiles, though. He'd caught the meaning behind the last few words and he drifted off to sleep, thinking about how Derek had rescued him when he hadn't really had to.


End file.
